The Return of the Kings
by crazycatluver
Summary: (Sequal to ZatF and ZatTT) Zefron's back, with more secrets surrounding him than ever before. Questions are running through the other's minds, why does Templa understand languages? Is Zefra actually dead? Find out what happens to a certian gray, elven wiz
1. Default Chapter

Oh peoples… I don't think I mentioned in the last Zefron fic but:

_Words_ means thoughts

"(Words)" means in Sindarin

(Words) means the Sindarin translations, most of the time anyway

**Words **means Galadriel talking telepathically

"**Words"** means that it's in the Black Speech/Tongue, however you put it, that's it. Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Lord of the Rings. I own Zefron, Zefra etc… cept for Naurrîn… she pretty much owns herself.

**Chapter 1**

It was quiet for a change on the way to Isenguard. Naurrîn and Zefron weren't bickering for once and neither were Legolas and Gimli. Templa was a nervous wreck, very jumpy and skittish as she trotted alongside Naurrîn's horse and Shadowfax with their riders too. She did not want to be there; never again did she want to have the great black tower in her sight. When Templa had been younger, Saruman tortured her as did the orcs, Zefron and Zefra were the ones who she trusted to help her where as if she ever saw Saruman again, she would probably want to kill him with her bare hooves.

"Oh Valar," Naurrîn cursed, looking up ahead of her, out of the forest as she saw Merry and Pippin drinking ale and eating.

"Welcome my lords… and lady, to Isenguard!" Merry called out as he stood up upon the ruins of the wall; he pointed rather drunkenly to the swampy plains behind him.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've lead us on and now we find you feasting and, and smoking!" Gimli stated loudly. Naurrîn chuckled and brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face so she could get a better look at the once mighty tower of Isenguard.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts." Pippin stated, taking a bit of some sort of food. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked, trying not to look interested.

"Hobbits," Gandalf said quietly, looking at the two feasting hobbits with an annoyed look on his face.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard. Who's taken over management of Isenguard." Merry stated.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Naurrîn asked, kicking her horse to move forwards. "I would like to meet this, Treebeard fellow." Merry got onto the back of Naurrîn's horse and Pippin onto Aragorn's before they made their way over to where the great Ent stood.

"Zefron, I'm… surprised to see you here, with Templa too." Treebeard said slowly, looking over each of the party until his eyes came to rest on Zefron and Templa. Everyone, including Gandalf looked at Zefron who shifted uncomfortably under all the attention.

"I am surprised to see myself here too Treebeard. It has been awhile, although, Templa and I would find it hard to forget everything that happened here." Zefron replied, avoiding the suspicious gaze of everyone save for Naurrîn and Gandalf.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm… glad you've come. --- there's a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower." Treebeard said, getting the attention away from the gray wizard and his horse.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered, looking up to the tower.

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is still dangerous." Gandalf said.

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli stated. Templa nodded her head angry in agreement, her eyes blazing in memory.

"No," Gandalf said without turning his gaze upwards. "We need him alive, we need him to talk."

**Young wizard** Zefron looked around in wonder as he heard Galadriel's voice inside his head. **Because of you the future will change, because of your swift actions that went unseen and had no effect on your vision, you will pay for them in the future…**

"Zef? Are you alright?" Naurrîn asked, her voice full of concern. Zefron turned to her and managed to nod his head.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King." Saruman came into view as his dark words echoed a bit. "And made peace afterwards, we may not take council together anymore as we once did my old friend. Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Zefron wasn't really paying any attention after that, nor to any of the words Theoden was speaking, not until Saruman called out his name did he snap out of his painful memories and back into the real world.

"Zefron my pupil, is that really you?" he asked, glaring downwards at the young elven wizard.

"It is I, what do you wish of me?" Zefron replied with his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You know your older brother had hated you, correct?" Zefron's lips tightened as the mention of his brother came into speech and the attention was drawn back to him. "Do you know how much he hated you and your twin? I have the answer right here." Saruman retrieved a single, but old, piece of parchment from the folds of his robes and held it out in front of him.

"What is it?" Zefron demanded, squinting to try and see what it was.

"Why do you not fly up here and see for yourself?" Saruman asked, waving it in the air.

"Do not do it Zef, it is a trap." Naurrîn pleaded, trying to reason with the stubborn elf. Zefron was about to yell back a reply of no when he saw the seal on the back of the letter; it was that of Foresthem!

"Fly up Templa." Zefron commanded, digging his heels into his horse's side to get her to take off. Templa spread out her wings and very hesitantly flew up to the top of the tower.

"What is he doing?" Merry asked Naurrîn.

"I have no idea, Zef should not even be out of bed with that wound." Naurrîn replied, more so to herself than to the hobbit behind her.

"So you think you were loved by your brother and not your parents little wizard?" Saruman asked as Zefron jumped off of Templa and landed on top of the tower, he held out the piece of parchment and smiled evilly. Zefron snatched the letter from Saruman's hands and read it quickly as Templa flew around the two slowly, her eyes blazing.

"Zefron! What does it say laddie?" Gimli called up to the elven wizard, whose hands were shaking from what the letter said.

"You lie, this is a trick. Cúion would never have done anything to harm us." Zefron said through clenched teeth, trying not to let tears slip from his eyes.

"Are you so sure about that?" Saruman asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"**Nothing you can say will make me believe you! Nothing!"** Zefron yelled, crushing the letter in his right hand as he clutched his left arm to his chest. Both Legolas and Naurrîn winced as Zefron's dark words hit their sensitive ears.

"Do not believe what you just see with your eyes crossbreed. I raised taught you for nearly a thousand years and yet you do not trust me on one, single issue. Do you wish to question my authority?" Saruman shouted. Zefron winced visibly at the mention that he and his twin were crossbreeds (half wizard, half elf).

"Leave the boy alone Saruman." Gandalf commanded, nudging Shadowfax towards the tower.

"They are under my charge still Gandalf, you have no say in what I do to the twins." Saruman stated, taking his staff and swinging it at Zefron. Thanks to his elven reflexes though, he managed to block the attack with his own staff.

"We are not under your command Saruman, and Cúion would never do such a thing to us." Zefron said coldly, jumping off the tower and onto a waiting Templa with tears in his eyes as he still had the letter in his left hand and his staff in the other. "He could not, he would not… would he?" Zefron questioned himself as he landed in the water once more, hiding the letter in his saddlebag.

Saruman said something, Zefron did not catch what, and fire came out from the bottom of his staff, covering Gandalf and Shadowfax. Naurrîn let out a little squeak and probably would have shot Saruman with an arrow right there and then if she had a bow and arrow to use, and also if she could actually aim. But to everyone's surprise, the fire slowly disappeared from around Gandalf.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf said. Everyone watched as the black and white staff in Saruman's hands broke, sending pieces flying everywhere.

"What did the letter say?" Naurrîn whispered to Zefron. The elven wizard kept quiet and didn't say anything. Saruman was being very stubborn and wouldn't tell Gandalf anything about the attack, although he did hold out the Plantir in front of him and tease all of them about a battle that was to happen soon. Templa snorted and pawed the soggy ground impatiently. That's when Zefron had a vision, a short and pain free vision for once too. All it was, was flying from Rohan to the white city of Minas Tirith where there were millions of orcs and other creatures too.

"How odd, do you believe that I do not have the power to see those plans too, Saruman, through a vision?" Zefron questioned, looking up at his old master. Saruman looked furious as he threw the Plantir at the group and stalked away out of sight, refusing to talk any further.

"What did the cursed letter say?" Naurrîn demanded. Zefron's features turned to stone as he replied.

"Nothing of your concern, Naurrîn, 'twas only a sad reminder of my past." Naurrîn sighed, knowing that that was the best answer she was going to get unless she read the letter herself.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called as the little hobbit walked over to the spot in the water where the Plantir had landed. He reached into the water and picked it up.

"Perigrin Took, give that to me." Gandalf demanded, walking Shadowfax up beside the hobbit and holding out his hand. Pippin gave it up to the white wizard with great reluctance and got back onto the back of Aragorn's horse with a bit of help.

"Let me see the letter," Naurrîn demanded. "Will you not let me just read it?"

"It is not something you need to read. It is mine and mine alone." Zefron replied through clenched teeth, getting quite annoyed with the elleth beside him. Naurrîn crossed her arms and huffed, much to the amusement of Orophin and Rumil.

"Having a bit of trouble, Naurrîn?" Rumil teased.

"If I did not have a hobbit behind me at the moment, you would probably be dead." Naurrîn stated and was about to say more when Treebeard interrupted.

"I shall see you soon, young Zefron, you too Templa. Farewell to you all." Templa tossed her head and turned around after Zefron had nodded his head at the Ent.

"Are you alright Zefron?" Merry asked, seeing the spaced out look the elven wizard had upon his face. Zefron snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the hobbit.

"In a way, Merry. But, 'tis nothing." Was the reply the hobbit got, and everyone left it at that.

Back at Edoras, a few hours later… 

"It feels so good to be clean again!" Naurrîn stated to Eowyn just after her bath.

"It would be, in your case mostly." Eowyn replied with a laugh, she picked up a brush and motioned for Naurrîn to take a seat while she did her hair.

"Thank you so much for this dress Eowyn, 'tis so pretty." Eowyn smiled at the elleth and began to braid her dark coloured hair.

"Not as beautiful as those of the elves, but it is passable, no?" Eowyn asked, finishing off the braid. Naurrîn twirled around in her – well Eowyn's – dress. It was a dark crimson colour with gold etching in the bodice with a bit of a low neckline. Someone knocked on the door and Naurrîn rushed over to answer it, hoping that it was the gray wizard, but instead Legolas was in his place.

"Might I escort you to dinner, Naurrîn?" he asked.

"I guess so, but where is Zef?" Naurrîn replied, taking Legolas's offered arm.

"He said that he had some business to attend to, but he would be back as soon as he could." Naurrîn frowned as the two elves made their way to the great hall.

…………………….

No time to respond to last fics reviews but I will say THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! But I have to go and pack, cause I'm goin' to North Carolina for the week! Happy! Anywho… REVIEW and you get a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was in the Golden Hall for a victory feast, those from Rohan, the surviving elves from Rivendell and Lothlórien, and Gimli, the only dwarf.

Eowyn brought her uncle a golden goblet full of wine and everyone stood as Theoden began to speak.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" he said, raising his cup upwards.

"Hail!" everyone else in the room said in unison. Naurrîn looked around the room for the gray wizard as she took a sip of her wine.

"Not quite as good as back in Lothlórien, is that not correct, Haldir?" she asked, looking upwards at her brother. He smiled back down at her.

"That is correct, Naurrîn. Tell me, do you miss it?"

Naurrîn looked at him with a sad look in her aqua/hazel coloured eyes. "Sometimes, yes. Others, no. I am finally coming out of my protective shell and speaking for myself again. Zefron and – er – Galadriel helped me with that."

"Naurrîn, do you want to join in a little game we are having with some of the Rohirrim?" Rumil asked, startling Naurrîn a bit as he walked up behind her.

"What kind of game?" she asked as Rumil dragged her away from Haldir and over to where Eomer was explaining the rules to a few other soldiers, Gimli, Legolas and Orophin.

"No pauses," he started, handing Gimli and Legolas a mug of some type of alcohol each, "no spills."

"And, no regurgitation." Gimli said, looking at his mug with a glint in his eye.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked, looking down at his own mug with distaste.

"A drinking game? Well then count me in." Naurrîn stated, sitting down on the bench opposite from Gimli. All the men around her looked surprised.

"A woman, in a drinking game? This is unheard of." One of the soldiers stated. Naurrîn did her best not to hurt him and settled on grabbing Gimli's drink out of his hand, much to his displeasure, and threw it at him.

"I can join in, and beat, in whatever contest I wish. Pass me and Rumil a mug and let the game begin." Naurrîn simply said with a smirk on her tanned face.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli said, taking another mug from Eomer and gulping it down greedily. Legolas looked down at his mug and cautiously took a sip. Naurrîn was the last to try hers and everyone watched as she tipped it up and gulped it all in one breath.

"Another please." She said, still smirking and thinking to herself that she shouldn't drink too much (she never could hold her alcohol very well) because the last time she did, she ended up telling many people about a secret she had meant to keep to herself. And this time, the secret she could tell was far more dangerous if she did tell.

About five minutes later, and about a dozen or so mugs of alcohol, it was only Legolas, Naurrîn and Gimli left in the game.

"You know, Rumil, this is not all that bad. Why did you drop out of the game? It really is a lot of fun. I'm winning!" That was Naurrîn, a very drunk Naurrîn none the less too, as she finished off yet another mug. "More please!" Eomer looked at her strangely and handed her another one.

"I think that is enough for you, Naurrîn." Rumil said, taking the mug away from her and setting it down on the table. Naurrîn looked down at her hands in surprise.

"Where did it go? Rumil, did you take it?" she asked, slurring her words a bit. Rumil backed up a bit and stood near Eomer by the barrel. Naurrîn growled low in her throat and slipped off her shoe. Rumil, not noticing, laughed at the unique elleth. Very bad idea. Naurrîn picked up her shoe and threw it with quite good accuracy and hit him in the side of the head.

"No one takes mine, it is mine and only mine, now where is it?" Naurrîn demanded. Rumil rubbed his head and pointed to the table. She looked beside her and smiled as she grabbed it and drank it dry, asking for more right afterwards.

"I feel something, a slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas stated, looking a bit confused.

"What did I say, he can't hold his liquor." Gimli said in a very slurred manner before falling backwards, passing out.

"Game over." Legolas said.

"I win!" Naurrîn cried, gesturing to her mound of empty mugs that was a little higher than Gimli's and a few more than Legolas's. "You know what would have been funny?"

"What, Naurrîn?" Orophin questioned, trying not to laugh at the state Naurrîn was in.

"If Zefron was here, in the game too."

"Yes, where is he anyway, I have not seen him since we returned from Isenguard." Eomer said, looking at the drunken elleth in front of him for answers. Naurrîn shrugged her small shoulders.

"How should I know, I have not seen him since we left Lothlórien." She stated, twirling a stray piece of hair in her fingers as she leaned back against the table. Everyone laughed.

"Naurrîn makes up things when she is drunk." Orophin explained.

"But it is true, I am not making it up." Naurrîn insisted. "And then there is Zefra too, she is crazy. Blond hair and violet eyes, not to mention she is crazy."

"You saw Zefron less than two hours ago, when we were returning from Isenguard." Legolas stated, recovering from all the drinking he had just done and not bothering to ask about Zefra, seeing that Naurrîn must have been making it up.

"Yes, that was one Zefron, the fake one. The real Zefron is…" Naurrîn never got to finish her statement because a twinkling blue light surrounded her and she disappeared before their very eyes!

"I take it Zefron is back." Rumil muttered, Orophin nodding in agreement.

Outside where Naurrîn ended up… 

Naurrîn had actually ended up in the stables; Templa's to be exact.

"Naegra." (That hurts) Naurrîn moaned; standing up from the pile of hay she landed in with Templa's help. All the alcohol she had consumed earlier had worn off and she now had a hangover.

"Serves you right, mellon nîn." (My friend) A figure in the shadows stated. Naurrîn jumped and hid behind Templa's outstretched wing. A second figure chuckled and they both came out of the shadows.

"Zefron, Zefra! What are both of you doing here?" Naurrîn asked, quickly getting out of the stall and running over to the two gray robed figures.

"Well, we had to stop you from saying something stupid, now didn't we?" Zefra stated, hugging her best friend back as best she could.

"What if they had believed you about what you said about Zefra?" Zefron asked, hugging Naurrîn close to him.

"I guess I should not have drunk so much. But I did win." Naurrîn said, looking sheepish. The twins laughed. "I do regret it now though."

"That is good." Zefron said.

"No, not that. I regret drinking all of that stuff, my head hurts!"

"Where in Middle Earth did you get that fake Zefron and real Zefron stuff?" Zefra questioned. Naurrîn shrugged and nearly fell over if it had not been for Zefron. He picked her up bridal style.

"I think you should be getting back to the feast, Naurrîn." He said. Naurrîn shook her head before stopping because it hurt so much to do so.

"I would rather go to sleep, thank you very much. I am in the room with all the sleeping rolls because I insisted on Eowyn sleeping in her own room and there was no other spare rooms." Naurrîn muttered, leaning her head against Zefron's chest before realizing something. "Why are you two here and not as doubles?"

Zefra's smiling face went into a blank, expressionless one as she replied, "We had something of great importance to discuss, nothing of your concern though, and we could not just do it with doubles, it had to be face to face."

"You wait here, Zefra. I will drop Naurrîn off and return within a few moments." Zefron said to his twin, who grumbled in agreement and slumped against a wall, which was rather hard, seeing as she still had on her quiver of arrows.

Inside… 

"Where, in the name of the Valar, is Naurrîn?" Haldir asked his younger brothers.

"We are not sure, we had a little game and she was suddenly gone with a bright, blue light. We are pretty sure it was Zefron's magic though." Orophin explained, seeing as Rumil was off trying to find her still.

"Forgive me for interrupting my lords, but have you seen Naurrîn?" Eowyn asked, walking over to the two arguing elves.

"That is what we are trying to find out right at this moment." Haldir replied.

"I found her," Rumil stated, walking over to his brothers with a look of triumph on his face.

"Where is she? She is not with that no good elven wizard, is she?" Haldir asked. Rumil's smile faded.

"He is taking her to her sleeping quarters." Haldir growled low in his throat and rushed off to find them while muttering something about how idiotic Rumil was for letting them go in the first place.

The sleeping quarters… 

"Which one is yours?" Zefron asked, opening up the door to reveal two rows of sleeping rolls. Naurrîn lifted her heavy head from it's spot on Zefron's chest and pointed over to the far corner.

"You should go, before Haldir comes looking for me." Naurrîn muttered as Zefron gently set her down on her bedroll.

"Quite right, I will see you as soon as I can. Zefra is waiting for me. Navaer, Naurrîn, garo bost vaer." (Farewell, Naurrîn, sleep well.) Zefron kissed the top of Naurrîn's head before walking silently out of the room.

It was only moments later that Haldir burst into the room with Orophin and Rumil right behind him.

"Athelil?" (You again?) Naurrîn groaned, turning over to face the wall.

"Where were you?" Haldir demanded, sitting down beside the unique elleth.

"What does it matter? Zefron wanted to talk to me, and teleporting me to him was the fastest thing. Now, leave and let me sleep, I drank way too much alcohol at the game." Naurrîn replied, letting her eyes glaze over as she quickly fell asleep.

"Come, Haldir, the feast is still going on and there is more we can do than just sit here and guard Naurrîn from Zefron." Orophin said, clasping his hand on Haldir's shoulder. Haldir nodded and the three brothers left Naurrîn to sleep in peace… for now.

A few hours later… 

Naurrîn was rudely awaken by the sound of two hobbits whispering to each other – not quite whispering though seeing as it had woken her up.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, sitting up just in time to see Pippin take the cloth off of the plantir.

"I just want to look at it, one more time." Pippin stated, wrapping his tiny hands around it. Almost immediately, Naurrîn felt the presence of evil fill the room and she rushed over to the hobbit.

"No Pippin!" Naurrîn cried, grabbing onto the orb just as the young hobbit lifted it up with the image of the great eye in it. Bad idea because now it began to speak to her too.

Naurrîn aqua/hazel eyes grew large as she heard Sauron's voice inside her head.

_I see you!_

…………………….

**DarkAngelPearl**: You are very welcome. As for your other questions… you will just have to wait and see for yourself! Evil authoress, I know.

**Legolas's Girl 9:** Wow, I really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction… that's good, right?

I updated, now, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naurrîn was frozen with fear at the sound of Sauron's evil voice. It sent a chill up her spine and she was pretty sure that it did the same for Pippin.

"Help, Gandalf!" Merry called as both his cousin and Naurrîn fell to the floor. Gandalf quickly awoke and Aragorn and Legolas burst through the door with Zefron right behind them. Aragorn managed to grab the plantir out of their hands but dropped it and let it roll along the ground until Gandalf threw a blanket over it.

"Fool of a Took!" he stated, turning around only to see that both Pippin and Naurrîn were on the floor, not moving. Both wizards quickly ran over to them, Gandalf pushing Merry out of the way to get to Pippin.

"Naurrîn?" Zefron whispered, taking Naurrîn's hand in his own and trying to revive her without using magic on her as Gandalf had to do to Pippin.

"What happened here?" Haldir demanded, walking into the room with his brothers following. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Zefron looming over Naurrîn's unmoving form, with her crimson coloured dress flowing around her. Rumil and Orophin tried to stop Haldir from going over to her, but he managed to get out of their grasp and pushed Zefron away from his adopted sister, just before we was about to heal her too.

"Haldir, I must heal her." Zefron stated, looking straight into Haldir's cold blue eyes with his own deep blue eyes that still held flakes of violet in them.

"What happened to her." Haldir demanded.

"Go over and ask Merry, he saw the whole thing." The gray wizard mumbled, grabbing his staff and placing his right hand over Naurrîn's forehead. "Nesto." (Heal)

Naurrîn glowed white for a few seconds before it disappeared and she opened up her unique eyes that held so much fear and pain.

"Naurrîn!" Haldir pushed Zefron out of the way again and pulled Naurrîn into an embrace. "Thank the Valar you are alright, what happened?"

"He talked to me, my family, my brother, he made me relive my brother's death!" Naurrîn sobbed into the March Warden's shoulder as Rumil and Orophin came over too. Zefron sat back against a nearby wall and looked at Naurrîn with saddened eyes. "I saw…"

"A tree?" Pippin asked, looking over at the crying elleth. "I white tree in the middle of a courtyard that was dead?"

"Y-yes, I did. He told me of, of –" Naurrîn looked over at Zefron and broke off.

"What did he tell you of, Naurrîn?" Gandalf questioned.

"I cannot tell you with everyone else around." Naurrîn whispered, glancing at Zefron again.

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf demanded.

"N-nothing, Gandalf, milord. I would not answer him." Gandalf sighed in relief. "But he did tell me of someone's death that is going to happen, a very special someone."

Zefron looked at her in horror, he knew of whom she was talking about.

"We must take this up with the king, come with us Naurrîn, Pippin." Aragorn said, helping the little hobbit up.

"May I get changed first?" Naurrîn asked, wiping her tears away. Aragorn nodded. Naurrîn got up with the help of Haldir and grabbed her small travel bag from beside her little bed; she then went to see if there was a spare room where she could actually change in privacy.

**Throne Room…**

"There was no lie, in Pippin's eye, a fool, but an honest fool." Gandalf stated in front of everyone present, which was only a select few.

Naurrîn had changed into a simple forest green dress that Eowyn let her borrow and was sitting quietly on a nearby bench with her gaze kept on the ground, like she always had when she was younger and very shy.

"What about you, Naurrîn, what did you tell him?" Theoden asked, looking sternly at the unique elleth.

Naurrîn's eyes filled with tears of both sadness and rage as she looked up at the king of Rohan.

"I told him nothing, why can you not believe this? He made me relive the brutal death of my older brother, do you think that is not punishment enough for trying to stop Pippin!" Naurrîn shouted, tears running down her tanned cheeks as she stood up and probably would have lunged at him if Legolas and Rumil had not grabbed a hold of her and held her back.

She yelled several unprintable swear words in elvish before the two elves had lead her out of the room, followed by one final scream of frustration. Aragorn and Zefron exchanged wide-eyed glances before turning back to the king of Rohan.

"You knew she was telling the truth, Theoden." Zefron said quietly, slowly turning his shadowed face to him.

"I was only making sure…" Theoden tried to reply, but Zefron interrupted him.

"Do you think she would have been lying about her brother? She had to watch him be slain twice now! Do you not…!" Zefron yelled, getting held back by Orophin and Aragorn.

"Nin leithio!" (Release me) Zefron called, struggling to get out of their grasp.

"Avo faro a phrestad, Zefron." (Don't look for trouble) Aragorn said quietly.

Zefron closed his now red eyes and took a few deep breaths before shrugging both hands off him and walking out the doors.

* * *

Naurrîn pushed both Legolas and Rumil off and sat down at the edge of the stone. "Ego o chened nîn." (Be gone from my sight) Naurrîn muttered, tears still falling down her cheeks. 

"Naurrîn…" Rumil started to say.

"Si!" (Now) Naurrîn yelled. The two elves exchanged sad looks and walked back into the throne room, only to meet Zefron half way out the door.

"Talk to her, maybe you can talk some sense into her." Legolas said.

Zefron glared at his retreating back as Legolas walked back through the doorway.

"Why can they not understand that I am telling the truth." Naurrîn whispered, looking towards the sky through her tears.

Zefron sat down beside his best friend and put his right arm around her in a friendly gesture.

"He was just making sure, he does not trust us." Zefron replied.

"Even after you risked your life to save the people in Helm's Deep?" Naurrîn asked, staring straight ahead with her aqua/hazel eyes narrowed.

"Naurrîn," Pippin asked, walking up behind the two elves. They both turned around and faced the foolish hobbit.

"Yes, Pippin, what do you wish from me?" Naurrîn asked.

"I want to know if you would be able to come with me and Gandalf to Minas Tirith." The small hobbit asked.

Naurrîn smiled. "I am not sure…"

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, I just would like to have some company that actually talks."

"You should go Naurrîn, it would be safer for you to be there anyway." Zefron said.

"Are you just saying that because you saw something and need me to go into danger in order to save more lives?" Naurrîn asked with a bored expression on her face. Zefron looked sheepish and quickly got up.

"Fine, tell Gandalf that I am coming as well, I just need to pack a few things before we leave." Naurrîn said to the hobbit, which quickly went back inside to tell the white wizard of the good news. The elleth turned back to the gray wizard beside her. "Tell me what you saw."

Zefron stood up and helped Naurrîn up too. "All you need to know, is that Minas Tirith will be attacked, just as you saw, get the women and children to the higher levels before it is too late."

While they were talking, they were also walking quickly towards Naurrîn's room to gather her things. "What about a horse?" Naurrîn questioned, slipping behind a changing screen to dress into more suitable clothes for the journey.

"Zef is letting you borrow theirs." Zefron replied.

Naurrîn came out from behind the screen, dressed into a pair of green breeches and a black tunic, and her long hair back in a messy braid. "Is it a flying horse, like Templa?" she questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow while she packed the dress she had worn a few minutes previous in her bag.

"His name is Súdál, he is a gray stallion and quite tame… he just loves to go flying and running very fast."

Naurrîn laughed nervously. "I guess a spirited horse is better than an old, broken down one."

"Come, Gandalf is probably waiting with Pippin in the stables for you." Zefron said, walking out of the room with Naurrîn following quickly.

"Naurrîn, where do you think you are going?" Haldir asked, meeting the two elves at the top of the stairs.

Naurrîn looked slightly guilty. "I am going with Gandalf the White and Pippin the Daft, Haldir, to the realm of Gondor." The ellon was about to object when Naurrîn held up a hand to silence him. "Nothing you can do will stop me, Haldir. I need to protect the hobbit, and try and get my mind off a few memories."

Haldir sighed in defeat as he pulled Naurrîn into a brotherly hug. Rumil and Orophin came over too, and also joined the embrace.

"Do not get into to much trouble muinthel-nîn." (my sister) Rumil said, ruffling Naurrîn's hair.

"Oh do not worry, Rumil, I will do my best to." Naurrîn replied with a sad smile upon her tanned face.

She looked down the hill and saw Merry walking briskly towards the stables with Pippin not far behind.

"I should go now, Gandalf is probably waiting for me. Navaer." (Farewell) Naurrîn stated, giving her brothers at heart a final hug before walking down the steps, with Zefron leading the way.

"Look at the bright side, Haldir," Rumil said, putting a hand on his oldest brother's shoulder, "at least she is not going to be anywhere near Zefron."

Haldir didn't say anything as he watched the two young elves walk until they disappeared into the stables.

"Where is Templa?" Naurrîn asked, seeing the black mare's stall unoccupied.

"She gets a little territorial over me whenever I go near any other horse with the same powers as her, so I let her explore Edoras for now." Zefron replied, stopping in front of a stall near Shadowfax's.

"Ah, so this is Súdál?" Naurrîn asked quietly, stoking the gray stallion's velvet nose.

"You do not need a saddle, do you?" Zefron asked.

Naurrîn shook her head. "I will just hold on tight to my bag."

Gandalf walked over to the two elves. "Are you ready, Naurrîn?"

The elleth nodded and put a bridal onto the horse. She was about to leap onto him, when Zefron stopped her.

"Here, for luck." He said, holding out the dragon shaped brooch.

Naurrîn smiled slightly and pulled her best friend into a hug, being careful not to touch his left arm, as it was still in a sling and wounded. She released him and put on her dark green traveling cloak, putting the brooch on too.

"Do not worry about me, I will go about my business there and return back when I am needed, alive too."

"Ride Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste." Gandalf said before spurring the horse into a gallop out of the stable.

Naurrîn lead Súdál out of the stable and leapt onto him, taking one last look at her brothers up at the top of the steps, she began to whisper to the gray stallion. "Noro lim, Súdál, noro lim."

The large stallion snorted and nodded his head in response before galloping after Shadowfax, towards Minis Tirith and possibly, to her doom.

"No syl lîn bain, mellon-nîn." (May your winds be fair, my friend) Zefron whispered, watching his best friend's form slowly get farther and farther away.

* * *

Legolas's Girl 9: Yes, Haldir just has to live, evil Jaskson killed him before! Ahem... Super sorry for the long wait! review! DarkAngelPearl

DarkAngelPearl: Okay... so I didn't update asap, but I did my best! Yes, i was going to have Zefra get drunk, but Naurrîn was just so much funnier! And as for the dream/vision, Naurrîn will have to remember it first, she suffers from a case of short term memory loss. lol. review!

I'm not sure when the next update will be, but i will try my best to get it to you peoples! Tootles! 


End file.
